Fallen (Taoreta)
by mizu99
Summary: How can I feel like you when I wasn't raised like you? Rewrite of Tsuki Kitsune.
1. Prologue

**Fallen (Taoreta)**

 **Summary:** How can I feel like you when I wasn't raised like you?

 **Rating:** Teen-Mature (later chapters), swearing, blood, gore, and all that beautiful jazz~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and characters.

 **~~~Prologue~~** ~

Night was always peaceful with children asleep inside their homes. Cozy and unknowing of the dark world around them except for one child. A child who learned to live a different manner, one full of death. No emotions, and pain to only inflict upon the enemy. Lingering scents of motherhood and family never reached his nose. Gentle hands he never been exposed. Only harsh commands and harsh tone of words. Schedules of training and learning, never once to hold an animal he could call his own.

"Take off your mask."

The leader of the village spoke with wisdom and power. His frail hands held together under his chin looking upon the child who never been raised with love. He had been use with harsh treatments and only now he can withhold the child with little hope to bring a warmth to those dead eyes. The child before him slowly took hold of the mask framed on his face letting his bangs marred his face. The scars or whiskers were faded to the point it was barley shown but he hid it under his mask. If one looked at the child, they would see he was not even in his teen years but the way he stood, how he held the mask on his face showed that he was raised like an adult. One who knows how to kill and seize an enemy without a second glance.

"This is your new mission. Make sure to read and understand the contents."

The scroll of old crinkled paper touched his masked hands. He placed it within his pockets before he felt something he never felt as a child. Gentle warm hands from the leader wrapped around his small frame.

"I can only grant you this as far as I am alive."

The leader told in rather a fatherly manner gently letting go of the boy seeing that he didn't react to such a gesture. He was told that it was a movement not made for his kind. An affection that he was never to deserve for he was a weapon. A trump card, something that someone crafted for their own glory and power. A being that was not his own, a tool meant for destruction. He was a child but yet his life had told him that he never deserved such humane words.

"You are dismissed."

The leader said and he bowed mechanically before walking to the entrance placing back on his mask letting a few leaves gather around him. His body becoming mystified as he faded to his home. The flat he lived was plain and just barley contained essentials as the men of the village provided such needs. He had the basics of a bed, a kitchen table with two wooden seats to match the overall plain complexion. The only personalized item he owned was rather his headband that wrapped around his right arm to cover the tattoo of those who were made to kill. Tools of the village and tools of the leader whomever is appointed to be the leader. Setting down the weapons on the kitchen table thinking of soon to clean them off once he had read the mission.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Your mission is to be held within a team of three consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake as your mentor. Any personal information concerning your identity will be held secret and confidential until further notice. You are to act as a gennin among your teammates. Your time and location to report is the Academy 3_ _rd_ _floor at 7 in the morning. During those hours until meeting your mentor, you will be under the charge of Iruka Umino. Take heed in this mission to be human. You are no longer a weapon of Konoha but rather a small child._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

He kept rereading the contents of the message to further understand but in due time, if any questions in regards to his mission he would report to the Hokage's office. Maybe if anything, the Hokage would come to his home to explain in more detail but he has yet to discover such an action. It was late no later than midnight in which many children would remain asleep in their home. He wondered in some moments of his life why he was never given affection, why he always had to sleep in cold environments. Why he never had been granted these small items like toys or even balloons that he saw neighboring children running with. He never learned how to hold a smile or to shed a tear. For as long as he could remember, he was training. He wouldn't be surprised if he was trained when he was still wearing diapers.

"Hokage-sama."

He opened the door slowly to see the leader as he bowed before he attended to the kitchen. The weapons he had used had been cleaned and placed away before setting down a cup of tea in front of the elder. The man thanked the young child before he puffed out some smoke from his pipe.

"How is your body faring?"

The elder asks as the boy looked towards his injuries. The mission was rather simple which was to kill a man who had been on the run. To leave no trace and to make sure that his screams were silent for the night. He knew that the creature inside of him was to make sure any small cuts he had were taken care of.

"I had a few small scratches but I am well."

He told as the man nodded puffing out another smoke. The young boy never learned to show emotion, and was trained to never question a mission. He only lived 11 years and yet his mind set was that of a man who was in his mid-30's.

"More details in regards to your mission I will inform you tomorrow. Make sure to rest well and be yourself."

The elderly said and the young boy nodded his head seeing that the tea was finished. He took the cup and washed it with his small hands. The boy knew basic housework when he was younger along with many books of different lifestyles and assassination techniques that were forbidden for young children to learn.

"Have a good night Naruto."

The Hokage said standing up and slowly walking to the door closing it behind himself.

"You also have a good night Hokage-sama."

His name was Naruto; he was only just 11 years old. He lived his life under control and was told he was a demon. To never question and to merely follow. His eyes never shed a tear of sadness or remorse because his humanity was taken from him. Only now will the plan of the Hokage surely move in his life. To introduce him that he is a child, a child needed to have love and affection. A child who had fallen into the dark world and needed a hand to reach the light. He will be damned if the child will never learn how to love and to be human.

 **~~~~~~~~~End of Prologue~~~~~~~**

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, if you cannot tell already this is already the first chapter of the revised version of Tsuki Kitsune. Rather the prologue but you might have already gotten the gist of that. Why do a rewrite after all the years of making this story? For one I made this when I was in High School believe me I had so many inspiring notes of how this story will play out. I got the end but never the middle. So now I read my Tsuki Kitsune story and my gosh… I never knew that I would make such a story on the whim. I lost the notes of how this story was to play out and figured out well I need to make it a new one. This will be a start of a new journey. Please review and criticism is greatly appreciated.

 **R &R **


	2. Beginnings

**Fallen (Taoreta)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and characters.

 **~Chapter 1: Beginnings~**

The morning was the same as ever with the sun rising, families walking along doing errands. Parents of expected gennin wondering what team their children will be in. The morning was peaceful with families thinking of gatherings with the sun shining and the breeze gently whisking the leaves away. Within the leader's office stood a jounnin like always with his known agenda and criteria, he was the last to show up. The last to hand in his report and most of all the last to get anything related of importance. His gray hair stood out and much like the young boy he had a mask to cover his face. The headband he wore wrapped around his face while he watched the leader in deep thought.

"Today is the day of introduction no?"

The Hokage said and he looked at the young man who nodded. He was always assigned to some sort of gennin team only for it to end in a failure. They never understood the true importance of why there was teams. They always acted individually but never together, sure the students were outstanding with great remarks even to the point of why couldn't they even work together. The shinobi code of finishing the mission and not to care for each other rather annoyed him to no end. He rather be the jounnin to teach it firsthand compared to the other groups. It was not uncommon if they had gennin teams placed together based on the family techniques. He saw a file handed to him and not some crumpled scroll. Taking the folder in his hands, he began to start reading the contents of each of the students.

"These are the documents so far in regards to the gennin that will be under your charge."

Sarutobi explained looking at the jounnin who was busy glancing through each file. There were pictures of the students along with the registration numbers of each individual along with calculations of how they were in the academy. There were also family files of each student describing living conditions.

"Have you read each file?"

The Hokage was now standing from his desk exhaling some smoke from his brown pipe. The morning was still dawning on them and he nodded his head. He closed the file setting on his side for safekeeping.

"Your students should be on their way to the academy. Now shall we? Which home do you wish to start off with?"

The Hokage said proceeding to the entrance of the room while he followed. He opened the manila folder in his side seeing a picture of the only female of the group.

"Sakura Haruno huh? Then shall we."

The Hokage said and the man followed seeing staff around them as they walked bowing to Sarutobi out of respect. They were to handle other files and no doubt some shinobi were receiving their payment of each mission just a few doors down. Then there was the mission room in where people were to report the mission or to receive a new one immediately. The door was locked immediately once a ninja would enter the proximity. They walked down the stairs and out of the large yellow building that was in the center of Konoha. They would take a right and the streets were filled with the laughter of children and excitement of the parents greeting the two.

"Now Kakashi I am sure you are aware that her parents are merely just normal shinobi. I believe her father is on guard duty at the east gate."

Sarutobi neared the apartment in where the first child lived. It was near the middle of the shopping district in which was easily accessible for the mother and the father to finish daily errands. They walked up the stairs and slowly knocked on the door. A sound of cluttering and items dropping was heard inside the home.

"Hokage-sama! I-I didn't expect such a visit from you sir."

The mother of Sakura said looking to see Kakashi watching right behind the leader. The Hokage raised his hand in a polite manner to quiet the woman while placing a smile.

"This will be the jounnin in charge of your daughter's training. I am sure you have heard of this man all over."

Sarutobi explained gesturing Kakashi to walk forward as the woman gasped nodding her head. She indeed was much like her daughter in regards to seeing handsome men but remained to be kept not showing it on her face. Normally she would do some missions but they were miniscule and pointless making her stay home usually. Her husband tends to do the missions and bring in the money to the home but she would contribute every now and then. She did small jobs in helping the teachers in the academy or even trying to help clean up in the offices.

"Thank you for taking in my daughter for training. I am glad that a well-respected shinobi would take my daughter. I hope you get along. I apologize early if my daughter would be difficult to teach on in the near future."

She said and Kakashi nodded his head while the Hokage puffed out his smoke.

"Thank you miss. We shall be on our way."

The Hokage said dismissing himself and Kakashi while the mother bowed. She waved them farewell closing her door. They walked slowly and surely to the next living space but chatted briefly during the walk. He glanced at the file of the female of the group reading it in detail of her stats.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Birthdate:** March 28

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** Female

 **Rank:** Gennin

 **Characteristics/Family Records:** Highly intelligent in the classroom and able to understand basics of the shinobi code along with various forms of hand seals. Learns quickly and efficiently during needed times memorizing all forms of readings. Family consists of parents Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno. Family specializes in understanding basics of genjutsu, however, regular shinobi.

 **Ninjutsu:** Academy Basics

 **Genjutsu:** Above Average

 **Taijutsu:** Academy basics

"A normal shinobi family for the girl huh?"

The Hokage nodded his head and proceeded walking.

"Their family specializes in knowing various genjutsu techniques. However, despite it maybe she is quite intelligent in her classroom. I am sure she will not look like so based on how you will see but in time she will be an honorable shinobi."

"Of course sir."

They began to continue walking towards the streets that were becoming less crowded with every street. He can only pause seeing where they had arrived. The location had been fixed only leaving the couple of houses empty. The wind blowing giving away a sad linger. They soon reached the large main home pushing away the wooden door.

"So I take it this is one of my other student's home."

He told while Sarutobi puffed out some smoke. They had glanced at the plain design and all the emblems. The flags of the Uchiha plastered on the walls in pride. A few photographs on certain mantles. He walked towards the sitting room and soon it was the boy's bedroom. He can only have his eyes softened.

"It seems he took residence in his parent's room."

The Hokage said and Kakashi recalled the brother of this student. He was surprised to know that he had went against his family. The Hokage took that look to understand what the younger man was thinking.

"His brother was a fine shinobi. One who had taught your next student very well."

He puffed out his smoke and the jounnin opened the next file. They had not stay all too long at the residence believing that knowing of the massacre was enough to leave an unsettling feeling. Gently leaving the residence, they closed the door and bowed their heads in respect.

"Despite your order sir."

He told and the Sarutobi puffed another smoke glancing at the main house. He can only turn his back and continued on his walk.

"They were another family. Despite taking over and wanting more power. They were another family whom I could have done something."

He told and they proceeded to leave the small family village. They gently closed the doors that grant entrance to the Uchiha residence.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Birthdate:** July 23

 **Age:** 12

 **Gender:** Male

 **Rank:** Gennin

 **Characteristics/Family Records:** The last survivor of the prestigious Uchiha clan ever since the age of 7. Known to be able to know basic fire jutsus and able to handle formidable opponents. Parents were Fugaku Uchiha and Mikito Uchiha that were murdered along with the rest of the Uchiha clan. Has top marks within the gennin exam and knows proficient weapon use. Questionable in regards to feelings of family's death. Family specializes in fire jutsu and has the Sharingan bloodline.

 **Ninjutsu:** Above Average

 **Genjutsu:** Academy Basics

 **Taijutsu:** Above Average

"Last but not least."

Sarutobi and Kakashi had arrived at the last student's dismal home. The place had looked abandoned but despite the lonely aura. They can tell their movements have been watched. Several ANBU stood by at the end of the buildings and at the entrance. Slowly they walked up the steps as Sarutobi waved a hand. The hostile and unnerving feeling had faded away when he had raised his hand. He reached the entrance of the apartment while they looked at each side. The apartments next door remained abandoned especially with the student's profile that they wish to never live him. If any possible need, the boy had the whole apartment to himself if he had so wished. A word that he was never trained to understand.

"Hokage-sama."

An ANBU greeted with a bow while the Hokage raised his arm allowing the shinobi to fade away with the leaves. He couldn't help but know who was his next student. The door opened with a loud creak and the floor boards were no better. Everything was sterilized with a few weapons here and there. Not so many photos or family emblems.

"Don't tell me…"

Kakashi whispered holding the last file of the third student on the top of his hand. Sarutobi remained nonchalant and kept strolling through the apartment. The walls plain and littered with small cracks to even bigger cracks. The home looked rather dilapidated and yet looked as if one had known how to clean properly. The clothes in the room were washed and folded away neatly. The bedroom had the basics of a single bed with white sheets and a woodened closet. Just large enough to hold basic necessities. Organized and cleaned thoroughly to the point as it was fake, plastic seemingly. Like a department store with designs of a plain home. Home designed advertisements would feature this home.

"This child had been trained at such a young age. The council was thorough with providing only the necessities as you can see."

He pointed to the clothes, the food in the fridge which was barley little. Only a carton of milk and a few tea related items.

"A young child to have tea?"

The younger man said picking up a package of tea while the Hokage puffed out his next smoke. He placed his pipe back within his pockets, he felt if he continued his habit he would have destroyed the clean environment.

"His caretaker was strict in regards to manners. I am sure you can already know who I am speaking of. I won't be surprised if she would show up no sooner than now."

"So I was right to assume that you have brought this boy to him."

The door had opened to reveal an older woman who glanced at the apartment with a bland expression. She had her cane while she moved swiftly to face the jounnin and her colleague.

"Yes he is indeed need to work along with his fellow mates of the same age."

Sarutobi said and Kakashi can only watch the interaction before him. He was aware of this woman's prowess over the village. She was a well-respected shinobi who had fought on several occasions in the shinobi wars. One can tell that despite she had aged, she had great power in every step. Her eyes have aged dearly to the point of which she showed wisdom yet she remained with a frown.

"That child is in no need to be associated with others."

She told with a strict tone.

"That child is not a weapon of Konoha any longer. You have already got the papers in regards to his home conditions."

She huffed and walked towards the kitchen to see it had been cleaned. She turned to glance at Sarutobi and soon Kakashi.

"I disagree with your ways. I will see how it plays out, however, I am certain it will be difficult for you."

She said and pulled out a large sack. She walked over to Kakashi and thrusted the pouch to his arms without any warning. She didn't care if the contents of the bag had spilled over moving her cane forward to stride her way to the entrance.

"Give it to the boy. He will know what it is for."

She said and walked to the door.

"Yes Koharu-sama."

Kakashi bowed his head and the woman had already left the building before he would even agree to her orders.

"As you can tell this woman is rather against my wishes."

Sarutobi said and Kakashi watched the older man walked towards the window with a deep look.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect sir. Why allow the weapon of Konoha to associate with the rest of the next generation?"

Sarutobi breathes deeply in thought.

"Because he is not a weapon of Konoha but rather a child. A young boy who needs to understand the world. A child that needs to be loved and cherished. I will not force you to show affection or give him the love he has deserved but if you are aware of who his father was. You should know that his wish for his son would be to be known as a hero. Not as a tool of Konoha."

Kakashi can only nod his head at the words of Sarutobi before he finally opened the last file. The file of the one who he was mostly afraid of too open. Not because he was weak against this child but rather his presence as a whole was something to not take lightly. However, he knew that if his actual sensei had known he was to take in his child, he would be glad that it was him. He glanced at the file of the boy who was known as Konoha's trump card.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Birthdate:** October 10

 **Age:** 11

 **Gender:** Male

 **Characteristics/Family Records:** The last survivor of the great Uzumaki from the Whirlpool country. Son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Been trained under the council at the appropriate age. His awareness of the Kyuubi is certain and it is not known if he has contact with the being inside. Known to be antisocial and able to understand basics of Konoha's history and techniques.

 **Ninjutsu:** Above Average

 **Genjutsu:** Above Average

 **Taijutsu:** Above Average

 **Kenjutsu:** Above Average

"I am handling Konoha's weapon."

He breathes out with widened eyes. He remained to have a calm composure but couldn't help feeling a chill run down his spine. The thought of having the weapon of Konoha in his hands was rather difficult to swallow. Slowly closing the file and tucking it away to a safe location along with the pouch he was given by the council member.

"To you it was rather a gennin team to train and teach the ways of being a shinobi. To him it is rather a mission that I have placed upon him. I am certain in time he will learn to be a valuable shinobi that is respect by all. I only hope that not only he will be a valuable asset but he will learn that he is not just a tool but also he is a human. A child that needs to be loved like any child. To learn he is just more than a weapon."

He told and left the apartment with the other male. They had closed the door and reached the bottom steps.

"It will be difficult."

Kakashi added as the Hokage pulled out his smoking pipe inhaling deeply.

"I am certain. Now you may proceed to greet your team."

He told as Kakashi bowed fading away while he walked to his office. He had reached the monument that held the respected shinobis who have passed.

"Sensei… Am I the right one to watch over your son."

He whispered touching the blue stone. He had remembered seeing the child once before with the older woman no less. He was walking down the streets of Konoha watching the child glance at the playground. He looked just around the age of starting his childhood before a yell had come from the older woman.

" _You are never allowed to be with children!"_

 _A slap had rang from the boy's face. He was only 19 years old and barley had become an adult. His eyes had only watched as the child was forced to stand up. He can only hear the voices of the adults._

" _He deserved it. My husband died because of him."_

" _My son too."_

" _Demon."_

 _They whispered and if he looked closely, small tears fell down the child's face._

" _No emotions! You understand me!"_

 _He can only nod before he was pulled by an ANBU roughly being told in small whispers that he was to be trained by him. His eyes were saddened to see the child's treatment before he can only watch in sorrow as the child was pulled away._

"Konoha's weapon…"

Kakashi whispered and sat on his bed reading the files. He can only grip the items sighing to himself. How was he supposed to give the child affection when he himself never learned how too? He can only set down the items and the folders before he decided to stand up and take a small stroll before reaching his students.

" _Mama? Mama."_

 _The room had been littered with various teething items. Small pieces of cloth and yet the hands of the caretakers were cold. They were unfeeling and believing it was only a duty. They made sure he had eaten but never gave him so much attention. He just sat on the floor holding a kunai watching the caretaker taking a glance before cleaning the clothes. They had their hours rotate with another caretaker to watch over him. They had only a few toys to help with his teething. His small hands reaching to be held._

" _Just sleep!"_

 _Screeched the caretaker and sets him on the bed while he watched the woman walk away with a huff. He can only reach out and cry loudly until there was no purpose any longer. His small hands no longer reaching to be embrace because deep in his heart, he knew. He knew that he will never be loved. Only a few would hold his hand to make sure he was able to stand and walk._

" _Stop crying!"_

 _Another screamed at him and sets him on the crib again not wanting to touch him. He can only watch from the bars seeing her take her things quickly. It seemed her shift ended once he was inside the crib. He reached out before his hand was slapped by another caretaker._

" _Don't ever touch me!"_

 _They yelled and he wanted to cry only to know that he will be placed inside the crib. He was smart and knew that these people were only there for work. Not to show love or affection. He was never kissed on the cheeks or held close to the chest. It was rather feed, change, shower before dumped into his crib. The crib would turn into a toddler bed and quickly to a child's bed. His days were like a routine and all he had to wait after cleaning himself was to be picked up. Then to be trained by someone, read books and the day would be over._

" _Here is how you make the weapon."_

 _He was handed a large tool before he was forced to the flames. His life was a prison yet in his mind it was all normal. He lets out a shriek when he was too close as the blacksmith laughed at his scream._

" _Demons can be scared too."_

 _They sneered before he was pulled to another duty he had to fulfill. He was put up against ANBU's and those who were ruthless. He had no choice but to defeat them and if he couldn't he was not allowed to eat. His survival instincts had to kick in and each day would slowly end._

" _Get up! Those children will never play with a demon like you!"_

 _He was pulled harshly by Koharu as he followed feeling exhaustion and pain. He was told to never talk back and to never shed tears. He was a tool and tools are to never have fun, a word that was taboo for him. A word he never learned how to understand._

" _How do you smile?"_

 _It was only a few months ago and his mouth had a slight twitch. The Hokage can only sigh sadly before he reached to hug the boy._

" _Let the water run down your face."_

 _He was told by him and he could never understand. The water down his face was always the one he was told never to have._

" _I must go to my mission."_

 _He can only pull himself away slightly before the Hokage nodded._

" _Demon!"_

 _A child yelled at him._

" _You are a demon! A tool of Konoha! You have no time for toys or to have fun!"_

 **\- Beep! —**

His hands reached out for his alarm that had rang that morning. He can only open his eyes to glance at the clock to see it was 6 in the morning. He had enough hours to get ready and present himself for the mission. He grabbed his necessary items and reasoned in his mind that he had no need to shoulder weapons. Placing on his regular clothes, he proceeded to go to the academy. It was not a surprise to see people his age to gossip. He had been in the academy a few times and the class assumed he had many things happening at home. He decided to take a seat in the near back watching his supposed new team. The pinky as he recalled was Sakura Haruno and the one sitting behind him was more than likely the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"Alright class settle down! As you already know that many of you will be entering teams! I will call out your assigned teams and you will meet your instructor here."

He had known of Iruka from the names of profiled shinobi. He was told to know of who they were and the Hokage had mentioned to him that the teacher had no will against him not that he understood what he had meant. He can only watch in silence until he had heard his team.

"Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha."

A series of feminine screeches were heard across the room to which he ignored.

"Sakura Haruno."

The screeches would die down immediately.

"Sorry Ino-chan."

Sakura said and sticks out her tongue at the blonde there.

"Then there is Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone turned to glance at him. Iruka looked up to see him as well giving a small nod before continuing to announce the other teams. The students slowly exited the room when their sensei had come to pick them up. He was aware of Kakashi's portrayal of always being late in the necessary situations. He noticed the other two watching his movements before he wondered what they were glancing at him for.

"I wasn't aware that you still attended class."

He watched the young Uchiha speak from behind him.

"Yea. You always never show up."

Sakura said now standing in front of him. He was unaware of how close she was too him before he heard the words of Koharu in his mind.

" _Don't touch anyone!"_

He immediately stood up shocking the kunochi. He stood to the isle of his seat while she huffed.

"Where the heck is he!?"

She screeched before she turned to see the said teacher open the door.

"Finally!"

She yelled turning to see the blonde had already faded away to the roof top leaving the Uchiha curious before he walked past the female.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura quickly followed behind him as Kakashi can only sigh. He can feel it will be a long while till this team can cooperate. He had waited for a couple of minutes in the rooftop glancing towards the village. He had stared at the Hokage a couple of times during his childhood and he recalled how Koharu told him that they were respected individuals with whom he should never ever speak their name. He heard the steps of his team and his teacher come behind him.

"Alright everyone is here."

Kakashi said and watched his students take a seat. Him on one side and the other male in the other with Sakura in the middle. He had glanced at the teacher before he glanced at the mountain again. He sighed to see his students look at him with disinterest or boredom if he could call what Naruto was doing.

"Now I shall make you follow what I say."

He told and coughed a few times making everyone turn to face him.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have certain hobbies and I also have likes. I dislike a few things. I currently live alone. There are a few dreams I must accomplish."

He told and pointed at Sakura to start. She blinked a few times.

"Sensei that is rather bland."

She pointed out as Kakashi nodded.

"Now start."

He told as she frowned. She looked towards her sensei and her teammates.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I like…"

She glanced at Sasuke who turned away.

"I have dreams with…"

She giggled at the thought.

"My hobbies are to train with my parents and to…"

She had a blush when she had faced the young Uchiha.

"However, I want to be a well-respected Kunochi. I also dislike Ino and people who hide secrets."

She continued on and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I know basics of genjutsu and I live with my parents."

"Good and next is that one."

Kakashi pointed at the young male there except him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

His eyes were cold and untrusting. His face dead of emotion with his hands clasped together to hide his face with his elbows touching his knees.

"I have many likes and dislikes. My dream is rather… I have an ambition to kill a certain shinobi and to become the best of all the best. I have training as my hobbies. I currently live alone in my family's residence. I am aware of fire techniques."

Sasuke finished with a snort thinking that this activity was pointless. He rather be back at his training ground to enhance his skills rather than to have small talk. Glancing to the last teammate of the group who tried to digest what was he was to do next. Kakashi watched him in silent interest wondering if the blonde was to wait to be called upon. Thinking he was rather obedient, he recalled what the elderly woman had explained to him in his condition. He can feel a presence behind him but knew to the children excluding Naruto it was well hidden. Maybe it was the older woman who had entered the apartment and she was curious to know the actions of the blonde.

"You can go ahead."

Kakashi said pointing at him who turned his head looking up. He had known how to give out small introductions when he had worked in missions with other shinobis. They had never known what he truly was but expected that he was rather smaller than the rest of them. Whenever they had to set camp for the night, he would exclude himself on the tallest branch with his mask still covering his face. He recalled that he had to say his name and pieced that interests were something he was trained to never have. There was also living conditions must be established among the group. He didn't quite understand the concept of dreams but was rather told that his existence was purely attached to protecting the village no matter the cost.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I have no particular likes or dislikes. I train to pass time. My existence primarily is to protect Konoha. I live alone."

Sakura watched how bland the blonde was and couldn't help but feel a sudden sadness linger. She wondered if the blonde had a lonely childhood as she had never seen him while she grew up. The life of the Uchiha was public knowledge but couldn't help that the blonde had a mysterious aura surrounding him. Sasuke had also taken interest in the blonde wondering why his story was rather blander than the teacher but it was common knowledge that every ninja should protect their village.

"Is that all I must present?"

The blonde had said making everyone come out of their stupor. Kakashi nodded his head and glanced to see that the older woman had left like nothing had happened.

"Now we all understand each other's names. Tomorrow there will be another test."

He announced and the female of the group huffed annoyed. They were already tested at the academy but wondered if that was a preliminary test. She began to piece it together before she watched her former attraction began to leave.

"Ah Sakura remember. Tomorrow at 7."

Sakura blushed to know that she was daydreaming the whole time nodding. She began to jog her way to her home when she had noticed that the Uchiha is no longer present. She turned to glance at the back of the blonde and frowned.

"So lonely…"

She whispered before she proceeded to leave home for the day. The blonde had been trained that he would not be able to leave unless he was told too by the superior. Kakashi trotted his way to the blonde placing a large money pouch in his hands.

"Koharu-sama told me that you are aware of what this is."

He told and Naruto slowly opened the pouch seeing a few coins along with a small paper.

"I am under custody of Kakashi Hatake."

He read the order that Koharu had given him. He began to process that maybe the ANBU won't be around his apartment but maybe they will be to provide necessary nutrition. However, he was trained over time to learn how to feed himself. Even just the basics of meat and veggies. Maybe the money he was presented was for him to buy his supplies. There were moments that the older woman had left him alone when he was a child to undergo a mission in another country. He was given his essentials by ANBU for the first day before he was presented coins. He learned how to buy basics in the grocery and to remain silent so that no one disturbs him.

"I must buy essentials."

He told the older shinobi who had nodded.

"You can show emotions and tears among your cohorts. Affection should be allowed for even a young child like you."

He told and Naruto looked at him stunned. Kakashi patted his shoulder causing the young boy to flinch. Naruto blinked when he was suddenly embraced by the older male.

"You are still but a child."

He remained unable to understand the contact but remained to stand there allowing him to hold him. Deep down he felt a certain warmth in his chest but remained to not think about it.

"Affection…"

Maybe this is what he needed and craved for.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A/N:** So everyone can already guess that I have made some changes compared to the one I had made long ago. Not that I think about it this was a long time since I even thought of rewriting this story. I have been rather busy and you can place some reviews here if you like to compare the two stories if you like. There will be some pairings and I have yet to think of what the pairing might be. My notebook said, try Kakanaru but rather it will be more of a fatherly or family love between the two. Sakura might be a pairing with Naruto? Sasuke is also might be another one of the love interests. Itachi and Naruto might be to a point but like much with Kakashi, it will be a familial love than anything. I am just glad that I am able to post another story. It is rather refreshing. Well I shall update often maybe. Take care everyone.

 **R &R **


End file.
